


Two in One

by clgfanfic



Series: Without a Trace - Dark Love [5]
Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all for this threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Come and Gone #6 under the pen name DarkAngel.

It was the first vacation we took together.  Colorado was beautiful, the snow deep and fresh, but I suspected we wouldn't be spending much time on the slopes, if any.  It had been almost six months since Jack had claimed me that night in my apartment, and this was our celebration.

I wished that Danny had been able to come with us, but he had been planning on spending some time with his brother, sister-in-law, and Nicky.

          Jack and I checked in and headed directly to the private cabin we'd be using for the five days we'd be here.  I was already trembling with anticipation, my cock having been close to hard ever since the plane had touched down.

Jack had promised me that my first night would be one I'd never forget.

          We walked into a rustic but still large and comfortable cabin and waited as a bellboy unloaded our luggage.  Jack tipped him and he left.

          I stood in the center of the room, waiting, my body thrumming with anticipation, half afraid of what Jack might decide to do.

          He turned back to me, his gaze sweeping over me.  Then he smiled, that half-hungry, half-cruel smile that made my knees go weak.

          "Get the hell out of those clothes," he growled.

          My hands shaking, I did as ordered, and less than a minute later I was standing naked, my hard cock pointing straight up along my belly.

          "Sit down on the bed," Jack commanded, and I immediately obeyed.

          Jack walked over to one of the smaller bags he had brought and picked it up, carrying it over to the bed and setting it down.  He opened it and pulled out something.  It was a blindfold.  Every time Jack had used a blindfold on me he introduced me to something new, something terrifying.

"Jack…"

He slipped the material down over my eyes and I trembled, my breath coming quicker.  A moment later a ball gag was slipped into my mouth and my cock jumped in reaction.

          "Stand up," Jack growled.

          I stood and Jack fitted soft cuffs onto my wrists, then secured them behind my back.

Jack turned me so I was facing the bed, then placed his hand on the back of my neck and guided me down so I was bent over, my forehead pressed to the bed.

          "Time to come out and play," Jack called.

          I heard someone else walk out to join us and grunted with surprise, starting to rise, but Jack slapped one of my ass cheeks so hard I yelped.

          "You stay right there," Jack growled at me.

          I panted, my ass cheek burning.  I listened, wondering who it might be.

          "Nice," the newcomer said, and I felt a man's hand rubbing lightly over my other ass cheek.  A second later another sharp slap landed on the just-caressed cheek, and I yelped again.

          Jack and the other man both laughed.

"Have any trouble getting here?" Jack asked.

          "Nope, none at all."

          I quivered, recognizing the voice now.  It was Danny.

          I stayed right where I was, listening as Jack and Danny began to undress.  I heard pants being unzipped and tossed aside, shoes hitting the floor.  From time to time one of them would give my exposed ass cheeks another sharp slap, and each time I yelped, but the burn of the strikes kept my cock hard and ready.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Danny asked.

"I think Martin's ready to experience getting double fucked.  Think you're up to it?"

Danny laughed.  "Sure thing."

I trembled.  Jack couldn't mean what I thought he meant.  That wasn't possible, was it?

"I thought you might be," Jack replied, and I could hear the grin in the words.

"Okay then, let's get this party started," Danny suggested.

I heard Jack rummage in the small bag, then he walked away.  I was starting to pant.

A moment later Jack was back and I heard something hit the bed.  "Towels and lube" Jack said for my benefit.

Jack stood me up, then guided me onto the bed and secured my hands to the brass bars of the headboard.  Then he and Danny lay down on either side of me and began to explore my body with fingers and tongues that quickly had me begging them for more.

I felt Jack roll off the bed, but lost track of what he was doing when Danny began to plunder my mouth while his fingers probed my ass.

Then Jack was back and I heard the sound of a zipper.  I knew he was opening the case that held the sounds.

"No—" I started, but Danny forced the ball gag back in place as I heard the sound of metal striking glass.

Then Jack was lifting my legs, and Danny was spreading lube into my ass, using his fingers to fuck me while Jack held me open for him.

I struggled weakly and moaned.

"They should be ready now," Jack said a few minutes later and Danny pulled his fingers out.  My legs were lowered to the bed on either side of Jack.

"You'd better hold him," Jack said, and the next thing I knew, Danny was holding my ankles.

My heart sped up and I trembled when Jack took hold of my cock.  I thought I knew what was coming, but I was wrong.

Oh, it was one of the sounds, but it was colder than I'd ever felt it.  I sucked in a breath around the gag and cried out as the coldness descended down my slit.

"N', n', n'," I moaned, my head tossing back and forth.  It felt like I was being frozen from the inside out.  "'Ack!  N'!"

Jack swirled the sound around, then pulled it out.  I panted in relief, but that short-lived.

A larger sound followed the first, only this one was hot.  I jerked and screamed around the gag.  Danny's grip on my ankles tightened as I struggled.

"Hold still," Jack growled at me.

I sucked air in around the ball.  It felt like my cock was burning, then, the sound was gone, replaced by another cold one.

I arched.  I screamed.

"Take his gag out," Jack said with a chuckle.  "He's gonna blow soon."

Cold, hot, cold, hot, cold…  "Jack!" I cried.

The sound came out, and I was coming, my body convulsing, trying to completely empty my balls.  "Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God," I chanted, my hips jerking uncontrollably.

"Okay, we'll do just fine," I heard Jack say.  "First I'll slide in and open up his ass for a bit, then you can do the same.  Then, for _our_ second orgasms of the night, we'll both fuck his ass at the same time."

          I whimpered, still caught in a series of dry convulsions and rolled my head from side to side.  "No… can't…"

          Jack and Danny laughed.

          "Why don't you go first," Jack said.  "Let me show you how he eats cock after an orgasm like that."

          "Jack, I don't—"

          Before I could protest the idea of both of them fucking me at the same time, Jack climbed into the bed and straddled my chest.  He pressed his cock head to my lips, which opened automatically to receive him.

          "Show Danny how much you like my cock," Jack growled.

I took Jack's hard cock into my mouth, giving him some good mouth action.  I licked the tip and ran my tongue around Jack's cock head, giving the hole at the tip a little tongue action.  Then I took more of the shaft into my mouth, taking it as deeply as I could at this angle.  Jack rocked his hips for a while, savoring the tongue work I was visiting on him.  But he didn't come.  He pulled out and climbed off the bed.

Danny took his place.  Danny's cock was longer than Jack's, but not as thick.  I gave it the same loving attention I had Jack's.

"Umm, he sure gives good head," Danny moaned.

"That he does."

Jack took my cock, licking his way down the come coated shaft and stopping at my balls.  He gently took each one in his mouth and I whimpered around Danny's cock in my mouth.  Then Jack gave my cock head and shaft another suck, but I was too spent to respond.

When Danny finally pulled out, Jack quickly unhooked my hands, then he and Danny flipped me over and secured my hands once more.  I heard Jack rummaging in the small travel bag again.  I wasn't sure what he'd found until he came back and secure my ankles with some velvet covered rope, trying them to the thick brass bedposts at the ends of the bed.

Danny took lube and worked some into my ass.

There was enough slack in the restraints for Jack to have me lift up so a pillow could be slipped under my hips.

"Well, it's time to get this show on the road," Jack said, climbing between my spread legs.  "Put that ball gag back in his mouth."

Danny did as ordered.

I felt Jack run his hand between my ass cheeks.  He ran his fingers up and down, stopping to gently tease my asshole.  I moaned when I felt the touch of Jack's fingers on my hole.  He worked a finger in slowly, gently sliding it in and out.  It wasn't nearly enough and I whimpered in need.

"Here, let me," I heard Danny said, then heard the sound of lube being spread on a cock and figured he was preparing Jack while Jack worked a second, then a third, finger into me.

He fingered fucked my ass for a little while, getting up to four fingers in, then pulled them out and moved his cock up to my asshole.

"You ready?" he asked me as he rubbed his cock up between my ass cheeks.

I moaned, pushing my ass up.

"Oh yeah, he's ready," Danny said with a laugh.

          Jack moved his cock head to my waiting hole and applied pressure.  I felt the head slid in.  But Jack didn't stop there.  He slowly inched his whole cock in and I panted around the gag until I felt Jack's pubic hairs on my ass cheeks.

          Jack slowly slid in and out of my ass for several strokes, then he put his hands on my hips and began pumping me with a nice steady pace.  He gave me nice long in-strokes and out-strokes, pulling back so just the head was in my ass and then thrusting his hard cock all the way back in to hilt.

Jack pumped with faster thrusts.  I knew both Jack and Danny were good for more than one orgasm per night, so I guessed that the plan was for both of them to come once, now, and then they would move on to the double penetration, which I still didn't think was possible.

Jack kept at his gradual speeding up, but he was still giving my ass full, deep strokes, his balls slapping my ass each time he thrust in all the way.

He kept it up and, soon, took one last deep thrust and groaned as his balls unloaded into my nicely fucked asshole.

"Oh yeah!" Jack said.  "It's always a pleasure to fuck your ass, Martin."  He leaned down and kissed the back of my neck, then moved back and I felt his cock slide from my ass.

Danny, who must have been watching, climbed onto the bed and settled between my legs.  I heard him add a little lube to his cock, then he lined his cock head up with my asshole.

"You ready?" he asked me.

I whimpered.

"Yeah, he's ready," Jack replied for me.  "Go ahead and slide that hard cock of yours all the way up his ass."

Danny put his hands on my hips and stabbed his cock in.  As Jack had already primed me, he slid in all the way on that first thrust.  Danny moaned.  "Oh yeah, that _does_ feel good."  He moved his cock around while it was buried all the way, then began moving it in and out.  He took his time, too, taking long, slow strokes at first.

I heard Jack settle on the edge of the bed close by, no doubt enjoying the show.

Danny placed his hands on my hips like Jack had and was taking nice steady strokes with his cock, pumping his penis all the way into my ass each time – just the way I like it.

We remained that way for a while, Jack watching as Danny fucked my ass, the only sounds being that of our breathing, Danny's banging into my ass cheeks with his in strokes, and the squishy sound that a lubed cock makes as it slides in and out of a lubed asshole.

Then, Danny began to speed up, his breathing sounding like he was getting ready to come.  I gave my sphincter a hard squeeze as Danny thrust in and he began thrusting even harder and faster.  Soon, Danny was banging away and on a last thrust, he buried his cock in all the way and moaned loudly as he ejaculated his semen into my warm asshole.

Danny leaned back, catching his breath.  Then let his deflating cock slide out of my well-lubed ass.

"Wow," Danny said.  "He's so fucking tight and hot, it's incredible."

"That he is," Jack seconded.

"And he can do this all night?"

"He's a cock slut," Jack said with a chuckle as he undid the ball gag.

"And you love it, too," I grumbled at them.

"Damn right I do," Jack growled back at me.

"I love the fact he likes it rough sometimes, too," Danny added.

          I lay there, my body relaxed and open while Jack told Danny about his first time with me.  How he had lain in wait for me to come home, and then had fucked me without me knowing who he was.

By the time he was finished I knew both Jack's and Danny's cocks had awakened from their rest and were hard again, because I could hear them stroking them while Jack told the story.

"Time for round two," Jack announced.

"Ready and willing," was Danny's reply.

"But—" I started, but Jack just continued like I hadn't spoken.

"Here's how we'll do this.  You'll be on your back on the bed.  Martin will mount you, then I'll slide mine up his ass from the back.  Say something if anything gets uncomfortable.  Understand?"

"Sounds good to me," Danny replied.

They released me.

"Jack—" I tried again.

He helped me off the bed, then stroked my arm and said, "Just stay relaxed."

I was trembling, the fear rising, and with it my cock filled.

I heard Danny applied lube to his cock before he lay down on the bed on his back.

"Let's try this before we slide any cocks in" Jack said.

"Okay," Danny said.

Jack maneuvered me so I was straddling Danny's hips, then he reached down and placed Danny's hard cock head so it touched my asshole.  Then Jack got on the bed and moved Danny's legs and my legs so he could get between them.  He also moved his cock up to my asshole so he could feel them both touching me.

"Okay, I think this is going to work," Jack said.  "You ready?" he asked, and I knew he was asking Danny, not me.  I, he knew, would submit.

"Ready," Danny told him.

          I, however, shook my head.  "I can't—"

"Okay, here we go," Jack said.

Jack positioned Danny's cock head and Danny pressed up, slipping into my already well-lubed, well-stretched ass.  It felt good, but I was scared.  There was no way both of them were going to fit inside me.  Jack forced my hips down making me take Danny in all the way, then Danny used his hips to gave my ass a few strokes.  "Oh, yeah, that feels good," he said.

"Okay," Jack said, "I'm going to work a finger or two in first."

I felt my asshole spread wider as Jack slipped a single finger in.  He moved it in and around Danny's cock and Danny and I both moaned as he did that.  It was a fascinating experience, to have a hard cock in my ass as well as a nicely lubed finger.  I whimpered and shook with mounting fear-desire.

Jack worked a second finger in and did the same thing.  I threw my head back, gasping as Danny thrust his hips again, he and Jack's fingers fucking me.

"Let me add one more," Jack said, and Danny stopped.  I moaned at the delay.  Then three fingers pressed in alongside Danny's cock and we all three moaned again.

Danny began to thrust into me again.  "Oh, fuck, Jack, that makes it so damn tight."

After a few more minutes of that, Jack pulled his fingers out.  "Okay, I'm going to try with my cock."

I squealed as a wave of panic swept over me, but Jack didn't even hesitate.  He pressed his cock up over the top of Danny's penis and pushed.

I felt the mounting pressure and worked to relax my asshole more.  I felt my hole stretching beyond anything I'd experienced and whimpered, then moaned, then sobbed when the pressure didn't abate.  But it was the pleasure-pain, waves of it, swamping me, drowning me in its surge.

"Okay, I've got my cock head in.  How does it feel?" Jack asked, and again I knew he was talking to Danny.

"Oh, God, Jack, it's good!" Danny said.  "Go ahead, slide in all the way."

That prompted another squeal from me, but Jack slowly pressed the rest of his penis in.  I screamed, shook, and came right there on the spot.  When I came down, I could feel Jack's pubic hairs on my ass.  They were both buried inside me.

"Oh, yeah, this is quite a feeling," Jack moaned.  "I like the tightness, and the feeling of another hard cock next to mine."

Danny moaned his agreement from the bottom.  I moaned as well, my ass walls still rippling with the last remnants of my orgasm.

"Okay, Martin," Jack said, "we're going to fuck you.  If you're in pain and want us to stop, say so, otherwise, we're not stopping until we come."

I nodded my understanding, hoping that one of them saw it.

Then they were both moving.  It took a bit before they found a good rhythm, but by then I was lost in the warm fire that was coming from my stuffed full ass.

Danny and Jack finally developed a nice way of thrusting in alternating turns and I was soon moaning and whimpering with delight as I was fucked by two hard penis' at the same time.

I begged them to fuck me harder.  And as they thrust their cocks in faster and harder, I felt something strangling my groin area.  It was an incredible pleasure that was building and I realized that the two cocks thrusting into my ass must be doing a real number on my prostate.  It was incredible.

Those two cocks continued fucking me in that alternating rhythm, filling my ass with the most amazing feelings.  My moans got louder, then I felt my cock erupt as I came once more.  I felt my asshole squeezing hard as I shot, and that triggered a moan from Danny, and he came.  Jack soon followed suit, pushed over the edge by the feeling of Danny's cock pulsing alongside his own.

We all three of us moaned loudly as Danny and Jack's cocks unloaded their sperm in my ass.

They stopped thrusting and we collapsed together, enjoying the warm, wetness and mess we had just created.

After we had relaxed a bit, Jack moved, pulling out and removing my blindfold.

They crawled off the bed, Jack disappearing into the bathroom.  He came back for me several minutes later.  I had drifted off, but roused as they pulled me from the bed and half-carried me into the bathroom.  It was huge, complete with a tub that was big enough for all three of us.  It was full of steaming water and they guided me into it.  I sighed as I slipped in up to my neck.  Their hands moved over me, washing me, caressing me, loving me.  I floated in a place of utter contentment, having completely given myself over to them.  They washed as well, the we all soaked for a time.

Then, before we got out, Jack eased me over, Danny holding me, keeping my head out of the water.  I felt something thin slide into my ass, then felt my rectum filling with warm liquid.  I groaned, enjoying the sensation.  Before the fullness became uncomfortable, the flow stopped and they helped me out of the tub and over to the toilet.  I squatted over it and Jack removed the tube.  I sat and let the liquid flow out of me while Danny dried me off.

When Danny was finished, he draped the large, soft towel over my shoulders, and started to dry himself.

"Stand up," Jack said.  "I want to do a second rinse."

I pushed up and Jack turned me so I could lean against the countertop.  I felt the tube slid back into my ass, then it was filled a second time.  I closed my eyes and moaned softly, my spent penis filling partially, but that was all I could manage.

"Okay, sit," Jack said, and I stepped back and squatted again, waiting for the tube to be removed and then for the liquid to drain from my ass.

Without thinking I reached down and fondled myself, but I knew there would be no resurrecting my cock tonight.

When I was no longer dripping, and Jack and Danny were both dressed for bed, I wiped myself and flushed the toilet.  They guided me to the large bed.  Someone, Danny, I suspected, had pulled the soiled bedspread off and it was lying in a heap at the foot of the bed.

We climbed in.  I was sandwiched between the two of them, completely sated and safe.  I cuddled back against Jack, and he wrapped his arms around me as Danny planted a tender kiss on my forehead.

I sighed deeply and felt myself drifting into sleep.  The last thing I heard was Danny saying, "He seemed to really enjoy that douche."  And Jack's reply, "Yeah, I noticed that.  Gives me an idea…"

 _Oh, God_ , I thought, _I must have died and gone to heaven_.

 


End file.
